Time Flux
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Eric and Sookie meet when they were children. Sookie goes back in time, sweet fanfic. Appearence from Russell Edgington
1. Chapter 1

**Time Flux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

**This is just a cute little story it may be a 2 part's. I know that they both speak different languages. Please enjoy the story.**

**America 1990**

Sookie ran happily down the yard away from her brother Jason.

"Your it!" she giggled.

But her brother was too fast for her and grabbed her causing her to squeal in delight. Her Gran walked up to them smiling sweetly.

"Come on dears it's time for dinner" she yelled.

Jason let go of sookie and began running to the house. Sookie was about to follow when she suddenly saw a bright blue light in the bushes. What could this be? She slowly approached the light it was probably something silly. She pushed back the bushes and got sucked in...

...

1000 years ago

Eric played with his wooden sword fighting invisible enemies. One day he'll be a great warrior and make his Father proud.

"Do your chores boy" his Mother ordered.

Eric reluctantly put down the sword, bloody Mothers they didn't understand. He made his way to the Forest to collect firewood. His Father was the King, why did he have to do chores? Under his breath he hummed a tune an old Viking tale. Suddenly a blond girl wearing weird clothes stepped out of the bushes.

"Who are you?"

"Sookie" she talked funny too.

"I'm Eric, what are you wearing?" he giggled.

"What am I wearing? What about you?" she cried.

"There's nothing funny about my clothes" he defended.

This girl was about the same age as him she was really beautiful.

"Where am I?" she wailed.

"In Sweden"

She laughed a really girlish laugh.

"Don't be silly, we're in America" she smiled.

"What's America" he was getting confused.

"It's a country stupid"

"Norseman are great sailors and we've never been to a country called America"

"Norseman? You mean Vikings? They were like 1000 years ago, hello is 1990"

"No it's 878"

"What!" she gasped.

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes please help me get back to my time" she pleaded.

Sookie began to cry Eric rushed up to her and hugged her swaying her a little.

"It's OK I'll help you get back" he promised.

"How?" she wailed.

"There is a magic man in the village I bet he could help us"

Sookie started to smile.

"But he won't be back for another week until then you can hide out in my home if you like"

"Really?" Sookie smiled,"Do you want to be my friend?"

"OK, the Village is this way" he started to lead her to the village.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"8"

"So am I!" she replied.

Sookie couldn't read his thoughts, maybe it was because of being in the past. Eric's village was really neat it looked like it was just out of a history book at school. His Mother was very friendly but his Father was on a voyage somewhere. Sookie helped out by helping Eric with his chores. They were both by the well getting some water.

"What do people do for fun in the future?" Eric asked.

"Go to the movies, read there's all sorts of things. Have you ever played it" she smiled.

"No"

"What you do is you pronounce someone as it then you run away and they have to catch you and if they do that means your now it"

Before Eric could reply a man walked up to them, he was so pale and stank of blood. Eric had seen him around the village before but he didn't know who he was.

"Hello kiddies" he smiled, "I was wondering if..."

The man stopped and stared at the girl from the future like she was dinner.

"Whose this tasty young lady?"

"Sookie Stackhouse" she said proudly.

"What a unusual name child. Forgive me, my name is Russell Edgington"

"Hello Russell"

Sookie was friendly towards the stranger but Eric got a bad feeling about him. He stank of death and bad tidings.

"Let's go Sookie" he tried to grab her hand to pull her away but she wasn't having any of it.

"Don't be rude" she whispered.

"Yeah boy don't be rude!" he chuckled.

Eric Mother appeared by his side staring at Russell with anger.

"Leave children" she ordered.

They swiftly ran away.

**...**

**Should I continue? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Flux**

The North sea slammed against their ankles drenching them. Sookie let about a squeal of delight. They were playing in the sea, Sookie sent a wave of water at Eric and he sent one back. They played in the North Sea for hours until the sun hung low in the sky.

"That was fun!" Sookie smiled as they got out.

"Aegir controls the sea's" Eric said.

"Don't you believe in God?" Sookie wondered as the settled down by the sea.

"Gods" Eric corrected her.

"So your like a pagan?" she asked.

"Oh no don't tell me your one of those Christan's" Eric laughed.

"And what if I am, a lot has changed since your day"

"Like what?"

"Christianity is the biggest religion even in Sweden" she informed.

"Really? Everyone dumped the Norse Gods for the White Christ?" Eric sounded surprised.

"Yep" she smiled, "Your it!"

Sookie ran away and Eric followed, she'd taught him this game earlier in the day.

...

"So I am here to collect my debt from your husband" Russell informed.

"Well he's not here" Astrid spluttered.

"I've noticed that, but I need paying today"

"No, I won't let you" she sobbed.

"Hey, a deal was a deal and your husband made it. You've got to keep your end of the bargain".

"Isn't there any other way we can pay you?" she asked desperately.

"I'm sorry I'm not leaving without getting what I came for" he smiled manically.

"But your strive is with my husband, not with me"

Russell let out a long, cruel laugh.

"Fine, I will return in the winter but you better have my debt with you" and with that he disappeared.

...

Sookie and Eric were running through the trees with fresh morning air surrounding them. They stopped by this big Willow tree which swayed soothingly in the breeze. They sat down against the trunk.

"It's a beautiful spot" Sookie noted.

"Yes a lot of people come here" Eric said.

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave" Sookie said bluntly.

"Me too" Eric admitted.

"I've loved spending time here"

"I wish you didn't have to leave" Eric confessed.

"Me too but I couldn't do that to Gran, Tara and Jason they need me" Sookie said sorrowfully.

"Yeah I know"

Suddenly Eric gave her a peck on the lips instantly causing her to blush.

"Why Eric I do believe you just gave me my first kiss" she giggled.

He laughed along with her she was really beautiful with her long blond hair and her brown eyes. He didn't want any regrets with her, he was proud that moment belonged to him.

...

The magic man returned from his travels later that day he was very interested in Sookie. He manged to create a doorway to her time. Sookie looked back a Eric crying.

"I'll never forget you Mr Northman" she sobbed.

"Neither will I" he was trying not to cry, men don't cry.

With a sad smile she left him and went through the doorway. Eric felt like his heart had been broken in two. He was never going to see her again, he thought...

...

Louisiana USA 2008

Eric sat in his throne letting the world go by. All these pathetic people looking to get bitten, it made him ashamed that he was once human. But that was a very long time ago. Someone in the crowd caught his eye, it was a blond lady with beautiful brown eyes who looked strangely familiar. She smelt so good better then anything he's ever smelt, but she was with that idiot Bill Compton. He had to summon her to his throne...

As Sookie sat down she scanned the bar there in the throne was some Viking looking Vampire. He looked so familiar, she could of sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. As Eric summoned them to him she wasn't scared but she didn't know why...

**The End**

**Sorry it's a bit short but i hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
